¡Eh! Que me gustan los ojos azules
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Que Shinnosuke se autoinvitara a pasar la tarde en casa de Kazama no era algo inusual, que Kazama ya ni siquiera intentase echarle había acabado convirtiéndose también en lo normal. Que uno de esos días Shinnosuke decidiese contarle a Kazama qué era lo que más le gustaba en una persona, definitivamente, no era lo normal. "Los ojos azules brillan..." One-shot ShinKaza.


**Fanfic basado en la canción "Blue eyes" de Elton John.**

**...**

Eran las 6 de la tarde de un miércoles cualquiera, como todos los días, Tooru Kazama estaba sentado en su escritorio intentando estudiar, pero hoy había algo que lo estaba molestando, un ruido constante detrás de él, que retumbaba periódicamente en sus oídos desde hace 1 hora... Un ronquido.

Quién iba a ser sino Shinnosuke, que como siempre se había autoinvitado a su casa esa tarde, y no había tenido mejor idea que echarse a dormir en la cama de Kazama mientras este intentaba concentrarse en sus tareas.

A sabiendas de que intentar echarle era un esfuerzo inútil, Kazama llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de tolerar la presencia de Shinnosuke cada vez que este se acoplaba en su casa, ya que normalmente este no iba ni siquiera para verle a él, sino que entraba y salía como Pedro por su casa. Podía ir y pasar toda la tarde jugando con su consola sin tener más interacción con él que saludarle al llegar y despedirse al irse, y la verdad que, dejando de lado el gorroneo que ello implicaba, aquellas visitas de Shinnosuke eran las más convenientes para Kazama, puesto que Shinnosuke se entretenía y él podía seguir con lo que estuviera haciendo sin mayor problema. La visita de hoy, sin embargo, era de las malas, era de aquellas en las que Shinnosuke, aunque estuviera a su bola, interfería con lo que él estaba haciendo, y, a pesar de que Kazama estaba intentando ignorarle y centrarse en lo suyo, la verdad que tener a alguien roncando como un cerdo detrás de ti mientras se intenta estudiar es algo que molesta a cualquiera.

\- ¡Shinnosuke!- Le gritó él para despertarle cuando su paciencia finalmente se agotó.

El mencionado apenas se inmutó, sí se despertó, pero no como uno esperaría que se despertase alguien a quien le acaban de gritar, abrió los ojos lentamente, se estiró y, tras soltar un profundo bostezo, miró a Kazama confundido, como si fuera él el que se hubiera colado en su casa y no al revés.

\- ¡Eh!- Lo saludó levantando una mano con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

\- Nada de "¡Eh!", estás roncando y me molesta, además, ¿me puedes explicar para qué has venido a mi casa a echarte la siesta?

\- Pues eso, para echarme la siesta.- Respondió Shinnosuke como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta muy tonta.- Pero ahora me has despertado y ya no me voy a poder volver a dormir.- Se quejó levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Entonces te vas?- Preguntó Kazama esperanzado.

\- No, no, tranquilo, solo voy a por mirienda.

Tras decir esto, Shinnosuke salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina, y Kazama soltó un suspiro frustrado volviendo a girarse hacia su mesa. Tal vez había empeorado la situación al despertarle, ya que nada le aseguraba que ahora que ya no estaba roncando él no fuera a seguir haciendo ruido de todos modos, conseguir que Shinnosuke dejase de roncar haciéndole despertarse era como tratar de aplacar el sonido de un altavoz encendiendo otro que sonase más fuerte. Si dormido era así de escandaloso, evidentemente estando despierto y consciente lo sería el doble, pero aquello ya estaba hecho, así que no había más alternativa que aguantarse y rezar porque se entretuviese él solo y Kazama pudiese continuar estudiando, pero aquello, evidentemente, era mucho pedir.

Poco tiempo después, Shinnosuke volvió a entrar a la habitación con un paquete de galletas y un pequeño bote de zumo, y, tras haber vuelto a tumbarse en la cama de Kazama con la comida a su lado, se estiró para coger su mochila del suelo y se puso a rebuscar dentro de esta. Al oír el traqueteo a su espalda, Kazama miró a Shinnosuke de reojo para ver qué narices estaba haciendo ahora, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando le vio sacar de la mochila una revista de bañadores femeninos, nunca una silla de escritorio se había girado tan deprisa.

\- ¡Oye, guarda eso!

\- ¿Hm?- Musitó Shinnosuke metiéndose una galleta entera en la boca.- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que mi madre te vea mirando esas cosas en mi casa, es inapropiado.- Respondió echando una rápida mirada hacia la puerta. Se notaba que estaba alterado por la revista, puesto que había ignorado completamente que Shinnosuke le había hablado con la boca llena y le había llenado la cama de migas.

\- Pero si seguro que tu madre también tiene revistas de estas...

\- ¡Pero no con la misma intención que tú!- Exclamó Kazama levantándose de la silla para intentar quitarle la revista.

\- Vale, vale, no te pongas así hombre...- Suspiró el otro poniéndole una mano en el estómago para detenerle y volviendo a guardar la revista en su mochila.

Al ver que por una vez Shinnosuke le hacía caso, Kazama logró calmarse rápidamente, y se sentó a su lado en la cama, a sabiendas de que, aunque lo intentara, con él ahí no le iba a ser posible seguir estudiando, así que decidió rendirse por el momento y probar a darle conversación un rato, a ver si así se daba por satisfecho y decidía marcharse.

\- ¿No te cansas de estar constantemente mirando esas cosas?

\- ¿Hm? Claro que no, es que las chicas que salen en estas revistas siempre son muy guapas, me gusta mirarlas, sobre todo a las chicas altas con las piernas bonitas.

\- No te he preguntado eso...

\- No, hombre, si no pasa nada, yo te cuento.- Le quitó importancia Shinnosuke ignorando por completo lo que Kazama le había dicho.- También me gustan más morenas que rubias.-Explicó poniéndose la mochila sobre el regazo y abriéndola ligeramente para poder mirar la revista sin sacarla de esta.- Y la piel morena también es bonita, pero lo que más me gusta a mí es...

Shinnosuke ojeó varias páginas de la revista, en busca de una fotografía que pudiese ilustrar lo que quería decir, y, cuando llegó a una página en concreto, levantó un dedo para señalar la parte de la modelo que más le gustaba. Kazama, asumiendo lo que Shinnosuke iba a señalar, apartó la vista abochornado, siempre igual, era tan predecible, era evidente que iba a decir...

\- Los ojos azules.- Dijo Shinnosuke señalando la cara de una modelo extranjera.

\- ¿Eh?- Musitó Kazama volviendo a girarse hacia él, bastante sorprendido, ya que estaba seguro de que iba a decir algo como el pecho o las caderas.- Pero si casi nadie en Japón tiene los ojos azules...

\- Pues por eso, son extrópicos.

\- Dirás exóticos...

\- Sí, también se dice así. Son distintos a los que se ven normalmente como los marrones, por eso me gustan, brillan.

\- ¿Brillan...?- Preguntó él confundido sin entender qué tenían de especial los ojos azules.

Kazama se quedó en silencio, esperando que Shinnosuke añadiese algo más, pero no lo hizo. Los dos se quedaron mirándose en completo silencio durante varios segundos, aunque no había una verdadera razón para ello, simplemente se miraban, sin ninguna intención concreta, estaban... perdidos, cada uno de forma totalmente opuesta al otro. Kazama se hallaba perdido en la situación, puesto que no entendía ni a qué se refería Shinnosuke con que los ojos azules brillan, ni a qué venía aquel silencio tan repentino, y Shinnosuke, por su lado... bueno, él estaba perdido en otro sitio.

Por suerte o por desgracia, aquel breve momento de embelesamiento vio llegado su fin cuando Kazama, ya avergonzado de estar siendo observado tan atentamente, apartó la vista, obligando a hacer lo mismo a Shinnosuke, quien además soltó un pequeño suspiro. Todavía mirando al suelo, Kazama abrió la boca para volver a intentar pedirle a Shinnosuke que se fuese, ya que después de aquella conversación y silencio tan extraños, la situación se había tornado un poco incómoda, pero, inesperadamente, Shinnosuke habló antes que él.

\- Sí, son mis favoritos.- Repitió cerrando su mochila y poniéndose de pie.- Bueno, yo me voy ya, que se ha hecho muy tarde. Estaban buenas las galletas, aunque para la próxima estaría bien que comprases chocobis.- Añadió abriendo el bote de zumo que aún no se había bebido para tomárselo por el camino.- Ah, te he ensuciado un poquito la cama, no te enfades. ¡Hasta luego!

Tras decir esto, Shinnosuke se marchó cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Kazama tras de sí, casi sin darle oportunidad de decir absolutamente nada, dejándole allí solo (sentado entre todas las migas de galleta con las que había llenado su cama) totalmente desconcertado.

Él aún estaba tratando de procesar qué era lo que acababa de pasar, ya que no alcanzaba a entender el hincapié que Shinnosuke había hecho en que le parecían bonitos los ojos de color azul, ni el silencio que se había formado entre ellos después de esto, y mucho menos la manera tan abrupta en la que se había marchado de su casa por su propio pie, cosa que no hacía nunca.

Estaba confuso, había sido un momento muy raro, impropio de ellos, ya que aunque Shinnosuke era un experto en dejar a Kazama sin palabras, esto siempre solía ser porque hacía o decía alguna tontería absurda, y sin embargo esta vez había sido por un comentario bastante inocente, pero que le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

\- "_Los ojos azules brillan"_.- Repitió la voz de Shinnosuke en el interior de su cabeza.

Todavía podía sentir su mirada posada sobre él, en completo silencio después de haberle dicho eso, de manera expectante y, paradójicamente, calmada a la vez, ¿acaso estaba esperando a que él dijera algo? ¿A que hiciera algo...? No lo sabía, probablemente lo estaba pensando demasiado, lo más seguro es que todo hubiera sido solo una tomadura de pelo, eso sería algo propio de Shinnosuke, decir alguna cosa fuera de lugar para quedarse con él y hacerle preocuparse por algo que realmente no tenía importancia. Aunque, si todo había sido solo una broma, lo cierto es que había sido una muy extraña y diferente a las que él solía hacerle, se había estado comportando de forma muy rara, aquel no era el Shinnosuke de siempre. Definitivamente debía haber algo que Kazama no estaba teniendo en cuenta, pero era incapaz de averiguar el qué, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

\- "_Son mis favoritos"_.

Casi parecía que se le hubiera olvidado que él mismo tenía los ojos azules.

**...**

**"_Ojos azules, mi amor tiene los ojos azules,_**

**_como un cielo despejado._**

**_Mi amor tiene los ojos azules,_**

**_y cuando estoy a su lado_**

**_vuelvo a sentirme como en casa"._**


End file.
